Of Drunkards and Dandelions
by geekXviolet
Summary: Sakura never expected that the first time she went to a college party,she would drink. She didn't know that having a few drinks would entail waking up naked next to her best friend(and secret crush) that she hadn't seen in 5 years. She always told Ino she wasn't into parties,but the one time she goes,he has to show up, and throws her normal life out of whack..no more parties,Ever.
1. Pro :A stranger in my bed or his?

Disclaimer : All Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

I also do not own the brand Advil or the TV show Doctor Who.

A.N 1/2/16

I haven't been around for a long time and for that I am sorry. I had promised myself I would write a special Christmas chapter but I was never actually up to it. Actually what I plan to do is revamp my story. I've been reading a lot of other stories by better authors and although I know I have a lot to learn I want to continue with this story. I. I really hope that you like this and as soon as I finish changing the other chapters I have up, you expect me to update the story more frequently . I thank you all very much for the support on my very first story and I'm changing this in order to show how much I care about my readers having a fully enjoyable reading experience. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Prologue: A stranger in my bed ? Or am I in his?

Sakura woke up in a daze, her head pounding, and abruptly sat up clutching her *ahem * large forehead. She couldn't tell what the time was as her hello kitty (hey it was only $5.00) alarm clock wasn't next to her bed _*probably knocked it over*._ The blinds were drawn but as she slowly peeked opened her eyes, the sting from the sunlight beaming through. _Itaii!_ She quickly shut them and moaned in slight pain. _*Shit *, I have a horrible headache. But why? Did I drink? Did I fall asleep watching Doctor Who again? Ack. It's hard to think like this … need…Advil(liquid gels of course). Hopefully Ino didn't use up all of that too, stingy pig.. She's always taking my stuff*._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and slowly lifted the velvety covers that draped over her body. " _The hell …t its July yet if feels like I'm stuck in a blast chiller. It shouldn't be this cold …unless I left the A.C on all night. H_ er now adjusted eyes, slowly widened as she looked down at herself and did double take. Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls, here's Sakura Haruno butt naked as the day she was born. _Oh my god... I'm naked. *No shit *. IM BUTT NAKED, as in N- A-K-E-D. Sakura's brain was waking up and it was very angry her body needed some aspirin to function. God damnit this is confusing._

Sakura was trying not to (outwardly) panic as she moved her sore legs to the edge of the bed so that she could stand up. However, it seemed as though something or... someone didn't want her to leave just yet. An ( U.O.I.M.B.) (Unidentified object in my bed) slowly wrapped around her waist dragging the pinkette towards a dark blob covered by the sheet. _Oh my god I'm going to be eaten alive she squealed to herself.. There were so many things I wanted to do… finish eating that pudding cup I hid in the fridge before Iino Pig got to it.. Try to go on a date with that cute guy from the hospital….breathe Sakura, breathe. Wait this isn't a monsters tentacle.. It's an arm..AN ARM THAT WASN'T MINE! HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT_. At this point the dear pinkette was , flopping like a freshly caught fish, having a silent mental break down,.. _What if they never find the body?_ I.. However that …act.. soon came to a halt. Her back collided with a hard muscular chest, and another surprisingly muscular arm wrapped around her waist.. _What ..The.. Fuck… is this dream?.. because if it is I don't think I want to wake up…This has to be a dream!.. I didn't sleep with anyone…, at least I don't remember sleeping with anyone … .. Oh Damn… I feel one of those Darth Vader asthma attacks coming on "Fwee wooh fwee wooh. It feels so warm and smooth.. I just want to *yawn*.. Go back to sleep.._ I .." _No! Snap out of it Sakura! "_ Every second she spent laying against this man, her heart seemed to beat faster and faster. His large callused fingers ran soft circles along her naked hip bone, causing a beautiful pink blush to bloom across her face. She shut her eyes as she tried no to react to the heat that was starting to pool in between her legs. _I haven't been with a guy in a very long time.. Hell I'm basically married to the hospital.. But this.. Feels.. Ahh_ she moaned as the hand started to venture to her inner thigh _.._ _No! This isn't right._ It was time to turn around and see what this mystery person looked like. So when they asked she could give a nice description to the police sketch artist . Sakura knew this, and she decided that it was time to get a glimpse of this mystery guy's face.

Hard obsidian eyes glared into her sea green ones, as if they were trying to look through her soul, causing her to involuntarily shiver. They were followed by an aristocratic nose, down to smooth thin lips that were in a very familiar narcissistic smirk. Yes, this face was the definition of " _I'm sexy bastard and I know it_ " , and sadly, through her pounding headache, , she clearly knew this face all too well. Yes, this was the face of first love and heart break , of close friendship and broken promises. The one, the only Sasuke Uchiha. And only Kami knows why they were in bed together.

. "Good Morning Sakura"

Yes … a dream turned into a living night mare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. 1: Dandelion Dresses

An: Im so happy with the way this chapter came out compared to the prologue i feel as though i sound as if im a totally different writer. Reviews are welcome, no flames please

I love how Sauske and Sakura react to one one another tee hee~

this chapter is rated T+ for coarse language and slight sexual references

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

I'm having the most amazing dream, it was if I was wrapped in a man's strong arms, and he's holding me, whispering sweet nonsense in my ear. It was so real, his dark onyx eyes, staring into mine with such passion that I could feel heat pool in between my legs. _Wait! was he saying something?_ I could barely noticed as i was entranced in the deep pools of his dark orbs. He seemed to be mouthing something"Sak... Saku Sakura.!" _My name._ His voice makes it sound so rich in my ears, words flowing like red wine from a bottle. Mmmg yes. y _ou can say my name as many times as you want handsome._ It seems like he's taking me up on this mental offer because I'm starting to hear him scream. _Is he screaming my name?_ I look up at his concerned orbs. I want to ask him what hes so anxious about, and shout " _hey I'm right here,"_ but it seems like he can't hear me. _Humph_ , that's weird. "Sakura ..Sakura! SAKURA!" yes he really is screaming now . What happened to romance and bliss? Now he just sounds like a pain in the ass **_Shanaroo_**. The once safe arms slowly start to caress my shoulders. _This is nice_ I hum to myself, until he starts to shake me _**HARD.**_ I really want to curse this prince charming out and warn him to stop shaking me before I shake **Him** up. _"Sakura Sakura Skaura"_ he's ranting now " _ **WAKE UP !Wake up** _ " Now I really want to teach him a lesson " _Why don't you wake up and stop shaking_ _me!_ "Finally, he stops, but only for a second, because my face is met with a burning sensation. W _hat the.., did this fool just slap me? Oh it's on now **Shanarroo!"**_ I scream out loudly , and my eyes pulse open in sharp slits darting side to side as they search for my assailant . Instead I'm met with something worse than a dark prince, the **Devil himself**." _Sauske Uchiha._ " ". _ **Sa...suke!?**_ " I scream the broken syllables of his name, utterly flabbergasted. Something stings, and I touch my cheek where I was slapped in the dream, cradling my face. _Damnit, this bastrad really did slap me._ I was at my braking point. I glared at him in utter rage and swung at his face hoping I could break his nose, but of course he just had to be faster than me. He grabbed my hand, and pushed me down pinning his body on top of mine. That's when I noticed something, one, _SASUKE UCHIHA, my ex best friend of five years (and secret crush) that abruptly left my life was on top of me **NAKED**_ , _T **HIS WASN'T MY ROOM, and I WAS NAKED WITH**_ **HIM**.I stared down at his body; which was now of a mans. His arms were not as wiry as they were before, instead they were muscular, and his naked chest pressed against mine was chiseled and hard compared to my soft feminine form, and w _hy oh god why did he have a v line?!_ My mind suddenly wandered to the unknown as i thought how **_that_** part of him hidden under the sheets had grown also . **_Focus sakura, you're supposed to be looking for answers, not lusting after that delicious. Well chiseled.. Damnit_** **.** My eyes left their trail of lust and went back to his onyx orbs, and I continued to put on my best angry glare, but It's hard when you have a handsome _NAKED MAN_ pressed onto your body staring at you as if he was going to devour you "Sa. ku...ra.." he drawled, his breath caressing my ear. That bastard, I knew he was doing that just to fluster me, and sadly it was working. I started to squirm underneath him, and his handcuff like grip tightened even more around my wrists. . Since when did any guy, especially **him** affect me like this.. wistfully thought to myself.. then again this was the same guy I had had a crush on years before, before he lost all connection with me.

 _Flash back_

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day summer day in Konohana City, and 15 year old Sakura was excited. Today would be the day she would confess to her best friend and longtime crush Sasuke Uchiha. They had known each other since they were in pampers, and grew up together along with their other best friend Naruto Uzumaki. She had convinced Naruto to go on a date with her friend Hinata, the beautiful but extremely shy girl had had an obvious crush on him for almost three years, but the dobe was too thick headed to notice. He was going to go out for ramen with her today, so that meant she had the whole day to herself with Sasuke-kun "Squeal."_

 _She put on her dandelion yellow sundress that brought out her sea foam green eyes, and took care to tediously brush her waist length bubble gum locks. She even applied a swipe of lip gloss to her soft lips for good measure. Sakura traipsed down the side walk, practically floating to Sasukes house, which was about ten blocks away. When she reached his front door, she was overcome with joy. She could already picture the scenario in her head. She would say "hello" to his darling mother Mikoto, and she would then send Sakura up to Sasukes's bedroom, like always, so that they could hang out and play video games. However this time, when Sakura went up, she would look more beautiful than normal, and Sasuke would have to compliment her on her dress. After that, he would ask her to sit down, and she would take his hand. While he has a confused, but love stricken look on his face from her (obviously immense beauty), she would bat her eyelashes and blush sweetly, slowly whispering to him. "Sasuke –kun, I know that we are best friends, but for some time now I have had feelings for you, and I think I am in love with you" then Sasuke would stare deeply into her eyes, and slowly lean in and she would have her first real kiss. A kiss that didn't involve her hand, her pillow or even her teddy bear that she told Ino she had thrown away two years ago. Yes, Sakura was very excited and she had to calm herself down before she rang the doorbell, because all these thoughts were going to turn her into a blushing mess._

 _Ding dong.." she waited impatiently at the front of the door, e bouncing on the balls of her feet , giddy and waiting for Mikotos chirpy voice to say "I'm coming". Seconds passed bye,, then a minute.. then three .. "humph that's weird", she thought to herself, "Mikoto-san doesn't usually take that long." She rang the doorbell again, and one more time just for good measure. Finally she heard a deep gruff voice reply "Wade ya want girl, I don't want no cookies" Ok this was really weird now , because Mikoto does not sound like a fifty year old man that likes to smoke , "uh sir" Sakura called out, " Is Sasuke- kun home? " she asked as she started to bite her lip. She knew that something wasn't right. "Was she at the right house? "she thought. She took a step back and looked at the mail box that said Uchiha on it. "Yep I'm at the right place." Suddenly she was burst out of her stupor, when a dwarflike middle aged man gremlin peeked out at her. "Listen here girly I don't want no cookies" he shouted at her, spittle spewing onto her face. Sakura was starting to contemplate smacking this guy upside his head, but she knew she had to respect her elders "actually sir I'm Here for Sasuke Uchiha " she said in her sweetest voice. The gremlin scratched his oily beard, causing her to mentally throw up in her mouth, "Oh you mean that brat that was here with his family before I moved in " yes that bra-wait what moved as in your in this house and he's not?!" she exclaimed her eyes widening. "Yes girly that brat and his family moved out of here a day ago, now leave me alone cuz I don't want no cookies" the gremlin replied, " Thank you for your- Slam – the door was shut in her face. She sighed shakily, as she walked down the street, and tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't understand "she thought to herself "Sasuke, where are you, and why didn't you tell me you moved? "Later that night Sakura cried herself to sleep. Days later Her best friend Ino, called to try and help cheer her up, and even Naruto came to visit asking to share some cup ramen with her but she just ignored them. She felt dejected, and her heart was utterly shattered. Sasuke Uchiha was her first love, and best friend, yet he moved away without even telling her? How caring of him. "The next time I see you Sasuke Sakura muttered to herself one night as she was drifting in and out of consciousness , you will wish you had never left me "_

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke said, snapping me out of my thoughts," What!" I growl at him suddenly unaffected by his advances. I see the look in his eyes shift form lust to concern " too late for that I think to myself" "Sakura you blacked out." He said." Oh really sasuke, I never noticed ", and just like that his glare returned. " You don't have to act like such a bitch" he growled out and that hurt more than the sting of the slap on my face" I'm a Bitch?!I'm acting like A BITCH?! UCHIHA SASUKE, IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE BITCH! YOU LYING HIDING, DISGUSTING MOTHER- mph my rant was cut off when I felt a pair of warm, firm lips press against mine. A tongue worked its way into my mouth pressing languid strokes against my tongue. This kiss, it was so dangerous, it roused feelings of the past in my mind, feelings I didn't necessarily want awakened. I almost felt a sense of remorse when I snapped out of the cloud of lust, and promptly kneed him in the balls. And, I almost felt bad when I saw him writhing in the sheets his brow furrowed as he bit back a stream of curses. Key word "almost."

* * *

Chapter 2 preview:

"Sakura, we need to talk" Sasuke said his eyes boring into mine as I sat across form him at his dining room table." My headache was alleviated with the help of some aspirin and a cup of steaming coffee that I now held in my hands . " I agree Sasuke, we need to talk about a lot of things, for example, why I woke up in your bed, naked as the day I was born."

"What!" He remarked his voice hinting of his astonishment " You really don't remember he remarked , his face turning from blasé to utterly shocked

Obviously not Uchiha, or I wouldn't be asking you this " I said a noticeable edge in my voice

"How you seduced me last night, until you insisted that we sleep together." A smirk playing on that annoyingly handsome face as his eye brow rose showing his slight discomfort? From me calling him his last name.

"What the hell?!" I screamed out and I covered my face with my hands/. That headache was coming back full storm now. The shock of what he said encompassed all of my current thoughts. Yet, I could find no fragments of images or conversations in my head that would help me to even conceptualize what he was talking about.

"Fine" Sasuke said and sighed as if he was forced to recite a story to a toddler "I'll tell you what happened last night, but you should grab some more aspirin, you're going to need it ."

With that, I cringed, All I knew for right now, was that Ino was going to be in A LOT of trouble for dragging me to that frat party.


	3. 2: Red Lips and Smokey Eyes

AN. First off I want to say thank you everyone who visited and reviewed my story so far whether it big or small just the fact that people are seemingly interested in what I have to write fuels me to continue on. I haven't been feeling well while writing this but I wanted to get this chapter out. The flash backs and p.o.v.'s were killing me I have never been to a club or frat party so that was also a big challenge. My head was spinning the whole time I was reading it . Thankfully I was able to pull through. Please review and remember if you don't like the story you don't have to read it ~ Also the song in here is something that I wrote originally.

P.S. this is my first attempt at lime Please R&R

Disclaimer: All Naruto charachters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

This chapter Is rated M for a naughty Sasuke-kun, and adult language

Later that day

"I still can't believe that happened girl" Ino chirped to me over my I -phone 6 s _"I can't believe it either"_ I muttered to myself, but of course Ino being Ino, could pick up anything and everything you said, whether you liked it or not. Just talking to her made me remember the crazy events that had taken place over the last 48 hours.

 _Flashback_

 _I had awoken from a supposed night of passion with my ex. Best friend Sasuke Uhicha, who I hadn't seen in years. I was currently in his pent house in Sound City, and I needed answers._

 _"Sakura, we need to talk" Sasuke said, his eyes boring into mine as I sat across form him at his oak wood kitchen table. My headache was alleviated with the help of some aspirin and a cup of steaming coffee that I was currently nursing in my hands. " I agree Sasuke, we need to talk about a lot of things: why I woke up in your bed, naked as the day I was born."_

 _"What!" He remarked his voice hinting of his astonishment " You really don't remember?" he growled , his face turning from blasé to utter shock._

 _" Obviously not_ _ **Uchiha,**_ _or I wouldn't be asking you this " I said a noteworthy edge in my voice._

 _" You really don't recall how you seduced me last night, until you insisted that we sleep together." A smirk playing on that annoyingly handsome face, and although an untrained eye couldn't see it, his brow rose slightly, showing his discomfort from me calling him his last name._

 _"Naniii?!" I screamed out and I covered my face with my hands. That headache was coming back full storm now. " Uggh "I groaned. The shock of what he said encompassed all of my current thoughts. Yet, I could find no fragments of images or conversations in my head that would help me to even conceptualize what he was talking about._

 _"Fine" Sasuke said and sighed as if he was reciting a story to a toddler, "I'll tell you what happened last night, but you should grab some more aspirin, you're going to need it ."_

* * *

 ** _Sasukes p.o.v Night of the party_**

* * *

 _"Oi teme!" Naruto shouted in my ear through my Samsung_

 _"Shush dobe, your voice is giving me and everyone else around a headache." I said utterly pissed off that this conversation was even happening._

 _"But TEMEEE~'the dobe whined 'I miss you~come to my party please." I gritted my teeth as I contemplated why I haven't blocked my best friend/worst nightmares phone number._

 _"Dobe I told you I can't make it today". Naruto had been bugging me for the last week and a half to come to Konohana U.'s "Shinobi "Frat party and each time he brought it up, I declined. But Naruto, being Naruto was never one to give up even if the latter lacked every ounce of interest humanely possible. " Come on teme" he whined "there's' booze, girls, dancing.." (all things I wasn't interested in ). "Everyone will be there," he screamed saying random names of old high school classmates I didn't give two shits about ."Even Sakura -chan, and she misses you so much." Instead of rolling my eyes ,my thoughts now peaked with new found interest. Sakura is at Konohana U? I thought to myself. Then again, she probably got that scholarship to study medicine under Tsunade Senjou, head of the L.E.A.F Hospital and Medical Department in Konohana City. After I moved away to Sound City, the dobe kept in touch. Whenever he called (which was too often), the dobe would always told fragments of information, whether I asked him too or not. He rambled on about his so called girlfriend Hinata who in his words " Cooks ramen better than Ichiraku DATTEBAYO'' He must be really in love with the poor woman . smirk. "Interesting, I might just end up making an appearance at your little party dobe . Konohana University wasn't that far from Sound University anyways , so I guess I could stop bye.' "Yayy " he whined and I could just see the toothy smile and glint of pure joy in_

* * *

 _It was loud, dark, humid, and I hated it. For the past hour that I had been standing here at the makeshift bar (which was really a kitchen counter top stocked with booze) in this shady "frat house", I was met with countless women holding red plastic cups offering (throwing themselves at me )repeatedly to dance and grind but I declined(more like glared at them until they burst into tears). I had no interest for a one night stand, and besides, if I were ] dance with anyone, it would be_ _ **her**_ _." TEMEEE!" even over the obnoxious rap music, I could hear the dobe from a mile away. "Dobe "I said and we whole heartedly slapped each other on the back, and his cerulean eyes shined. I had to admit that I did somewhat miss my best friend , but I didn't necessarily want to meet him like this. "How's the party " he screamed over the music. "It's okay "I said. It was , the booze was okay the girls were sub par skanks, and the music was going to give me brain damage. It wasn't getting any better because I haven't seen her. He continued to ramble about school and other nonsense when an extremely beautiful girl with pearlescent eyes and sleek raven hair tapped him on the shoulder softly. She looked flustered and I almost felt sorry for her. " Dobe turn around "I said as I motioned my hand towards her He turned around and smiled widely at her, causing her to blush profusely. So this was the legendary Hinata, she seemed pure and docile, the exact opposite of Naruto who was as wolfish as he was rambunctious. "Hinata –CHANN' he wailed and scooped her up into his arms "let's dance" she complied with a slight nod of her head and he tugged her hand, albeit dragging her like a rag doll towards the dance floor. As I continued to stare at my best friend and his shockingly beautiful "girlfriend," I didn't notice when she entered ; no_ _ **floated**_ _in, but it seemed as though every other guy in the room did. I heard some of the other males whispering about the " pink haired chick and the blond babe" and I knew that it was her. Sakura didn't seem like the party type, so I knew from Naruto that her blonde friend Ino must have convinced her to go here on her terms. She had transformed, into a_ _ **woman.**_ _Her bubblegum tresses were cut short in an asymmetrical pattern, flowing down to her color bone. They framed her sharp heart shaped face beautifully, the hairstyle making her look sweet and Slightly edgy. Those sea foam green were outlined in a thin layer of jet black eyeliner and mascara. Her lids were emerald green and black with a hint of silver, making her almond eyes have a seductive and catlike undertone. Her body, It had matured also. No longer was she a skinny fifteen year old girl, but now a twenty year old woman. Long shapely legs were encompassed in skintight black jeans, stretched over her taught, plump ass. She wore a satin red tank top, with spaghetti straps that hugged the swell of her breasts and flowed out down to her navel, which showed a tempting stretch of skin in its wake whenever she moved. My god, are those ruby stilettoes she had on? I squinted and yes they were. I had to force down a swallow. Somehow she was able to walk gracefully in them without even thinking about it. This_ _ **vixen, this couldn't be the Sakura I had grown up with?**_ _The same one that played video games with me and came over to make cookies with my mother during the holidays? It had to be, as that face and pink hair were one of a kind. Looking at her was one thing, but when she started to move, my mouth suddenly went dry. Her hips swung suggestively from side to side in a slow seductive rhythm as she moved to the R &B song playing in the back ground._

* * *

 ** _Smokey Eyes (original song)(lyrics in black)_**

 ** _"Yeah I went to the club to dance (yeah)_**

 ** _With my girls hand and hand (yeah)_**

 ** _We were ready for the night_**

 _Sakura s hips undulated as the beat dropped, rotating from slow to fast as she moved her body to the intoxicating beat_

 ** _Planned all week long_**

 ** _Talked on the phone_**

 ** _Cuz we were excited for tonight(mhmm)_**

 ** _Put on that sexy little black dress_**

 ** _Red lips, and Smokey eyes_** _"_

 _She started to sway a bit harder now as she caught the attention of a young man with brown hair and two obnoxious fanglike ruby tattoos on his face. That tease, she was quite aware, of the affect she had on most of the men at the party._

 ** _Strapped on my heels and walked like I owned it_**

 ** _Cuz we getting wild tonight (meow)_**

 ** _Cuz once we roll up to the club, we turnt down the night_**

 ** _They're like " who's the shorty with the red lips and smoky eyes"_**

 ** _Who's the shorty who knows how to drop that right?"_**

 _The boy moved closer and closer to her until his front was also pressed directly into her backside. Sakura glided her hands up and down her body, a trail of liquid fire left in her wake. She ran her smooth hands up and down her thighs and teasingly brushed against the man, who seemed to be very excited with this Sasuke, however, was not amused._

 ** _They wanna touch_** ** _me!_** ** _they wanna feel_** ** _me!_**

 ** _they wanna grind with me but_**

 ** _No-no, I don't want that_**

 ** _Cuz out the corner of my eye,_**

 ** _I see you staring at me,_**

 ** _loving the way I twist my hips and rub my thighs_**

 ** _I see that_** ** _I'm_** ** _the only thing that captures_** ** _your eyes_**

 _That_ _ **dog**_ _now had his grimy hands on Sakuras hips and was proceeding to start a slow and forceful grind with her That was when Sasuke saw r_ _ **ed**_

 ** _Fallin' for the girl with the_** ** _red lips_** ** _and_** ** _smoky eyes_**

 ** _You want me to_** ** _dro-op_** ** _dat , then boy you better to-op dat (top- dat)_**

 ** _You gotta impress me if you wanna undress me_**

 _Was this guy humping her?! It seemed like it from the way he was thrusting at her from behind, and Sakura got the hint because she started to fruitlessly twist out of his harsh grasp. Showtime sasuke said, to no one in particular ,as he weaved his way through the crowd._

 ** _So bring it here boy lemmie show you how_** ** _I do it right_**

 ** _Take control so that_** ** _I_** ** _can teach you right_**

 ** _Ima Dro-op ! and ease back up like that_**

 ** _Ima Drop! And don't be playing with me behind my back_**

 ** _Mmhm you like that don't you? well I guess since I've shown you_**

 ** _Then we can get a move on .._**

 _When he got to them he tried not to notice how ravishing she looked up close, he really did, but it was hard when her cheeks were cherry red and that flustered look she had on her face.. focus sasuke, and he continued on what he set out to do. "Hey you" he growled out to the brunette pervert as he gripped him harshly by the collar, and twisted him around" get ..the ..fuck.. off her now he said staring hate deep into the mutt's eyes. Sasuke, chewing and spitting out every word slowly and forcefully. The guy looked like he was about to speak , but with the way the Uchicha was glaring into his soul, he decided to tucked his "tail between his legs", and weaved away from Sasuke and Sakura uttering a trail of embarrassed curses in his wake. "Thank you so much " she muttered ,not meeting my eyes and suddenly he knew this was his Sakura. She may look like a vixen and dance like one but she still so sinfully pure. Your welcome I drawled out to her, careful not to stare at her plump rosy lips, before I ended up devouring them whole. 'Do you want to dance, she asked me ,' almost shyly and I grunted in response. Wait, didn't she know who I was, I thought to myself, as she began to dance with me. It must be because of how dark it is inside. I knew that it was wrong of me to conceal who I was, but this was a risk I was willing to take. The song progressed Into a more sensual beat as we started to dance._

 ** _Red lips and smoky eyes on you all night long  
Staring at me your eyes singing a seductive song_**

 ** _Your body sloo-wly rubbing on me_**

 ** _Making everything about me over- heat_**

 ** _Whispering in my ear things oh- so sugar sweet_**

 _It's as if everything between us slowed down with the song, and our bodies came together like magnets. I teasingly brushed my fingers up and down the curve of her hips as she grinded her ass slowly into my front making my body come alive with liquid arousal._

 ** _Your making me crazy with every_**

 ** _Squeeze of my hips_**

 ** _You're gonna kill a lady with your_** ** _poisoned kiss_**

 ** _You're stroking a fire and its burning hot_**

 _As she grinded into me with increased urgency, I squeezed her hips. I could hear a slight moan come out of her mouth. My hand weaved its way down and naughtily kneading her ass With her back pressed against mine, I could feel her fluttering heartbeat. I gave her ass one last squeeze, and worked my hands up to the small strip of her exposed stomach. My hands were cool against her navel, and she shivered against me, her round ass creating more friction as it pressed harder against my now half hardened erection. As my fingers slowly traced imaginary patterns up her shirt, she began to mewl._

 ** _Be careful you don't wanna burn your hand in my honey pot_**

 ** _A lady killer that's what you are_**

 ** _Ye-ah tall dark, hand- some_**

 ** _Bound to leave a mark_**

 _I became bolder, and slowly, but scathingly brushed my hands against her clothed breasts , before she moaned out, her cherry red lips making an "O" shape " "I never knew that seeing you dance could turn me on so much" I groaned into her ear " the way you move your hips.. " I whispered, my breath teasing her overly sensitive lobe. I thruster teasingly against her, and was rewarded with another mewl.._

 ** _I see that you've gotten bolder boy,_**

 ** _But don't think that I just a toy_**

 ** _You may kill a lady with your tempting kisses_**

 ** _But I can knock a man down cuz ima bad bitch_**

 _" That sweet voice of yours whenever I tease you ".. and I slowly ghosted my lips against the column of her milky skin, that was starting to turn a beautiful blush color. "yes my blossom, "I muttered, my lips now starting to suck softly onto her neck as I began to cup her soft twin globes under her shirt." You tempt me too much.." I moaned out as I felt her nipples perk through her thin bra. I squeezed then tentatively and began to roll them through my fingers, electing a small moan that was stuck in her throat._

 ** _But mmhm if you touch me like that_**

 ** _Yeah mmhm if you rub me like that then_**

 ** _Maybe this one time_**

 ** _Ima fall for you like_**

 _Do you like that sakura I said," aware that I was saying her name., "Answer me" I growled out teasingly as I began to work my hands under her bra and palm her rosy buds. "Nggh ye.. Yesss "she hissed as I let one hand leave her uncovered breast and work its way to cup her soaking wet under wear " Good girl I whispered to her, " and my erection began to rage even harder against her ass as I felt how soaked she was for me. "Sakura , baby, your soaked "I drawled, as I began to rub her clit trough her underwear. She almost screamed out loud , but I muffled her with a soft wet, kiss and our tongues meshed together in a languid tango._

 ** _The way you love my smoky eyes._**

 ** _Yeah If you keep staring at me like that_**

 ** _Then maybe , mhhm just maybe,_**

 ** _I found the right guy..that can tame the lady with the smoky eyes._**

 _When our lips left each other, I knew that I didn't have the will power to not take her on the spot. I wanted to pull her into a corner and ravish her body. Cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over and now a deep shade of lusty viridian, she was the epitome of everything that I wanted, no needed from her . Sasuke She whispered , her face overcome with surprise when she looked into my eyes. Sasuke –kun she moaned out as she pressed into me, and I felt her pebbled nipples through my long sleeved shirt Damnit I ground out through clenched teeth . "Wait, Sasuke -kun " she giggled but it was muffled through my shirt. Did she just call my name? She knew who I was and .. ~kun? That snapped me out of my aroused state in an instant. Something was definitely wrong, because the Sakura I knew would've slapped me already. I spitefully yanked her away from my body and I could hear her annoyed pout. I stared into her eyes, searching….. the cloudiness, she wasn't just aroused, she was totally smashed. And of course upon noticing that, the sprite just had to "nap" on me didn't she. "Sigh* I was in for a long night ._

* * *

 _A.N. A cookie for anyone who knows who Sakura's first dance partner is .I decided to make this chapter a cliffy from all the pent up desire (teehee). Poor Sasuke, Sakura really cock blocked him. 0_

 _Also do you guys think that Sasuke was too O.O.C.? Should I have another song chapter?_


	4. 3 : Red Velvet,Silk Sheets

_A.N: Sighs it's my first actual full week of school r. Every other week I have been blessed with three days . Did I mention that I hate physics. Anyways less about me and more about where we left off on the steamy Sasu Saku moment. Sasu-chan is really angsty in this chappie ;). Sorry if this chapter was too short for you guys, but i promise the next one wil be worth it. Things will heat up next chappie don't worry XD_

 _Adult language, slight sexual references_

 _Chapter 4: Red Velvet, Silk sheets_

* * *

 _Sasuke was .. livid , and that was just one way to describe the situation he was in.. Or maybe it was irony. Yes, irony seemed to be a better fit. He had spent most of his night grinding and lusting after the vixen that is his ex-best friend, Haruno Sakura. Right before things became even more, *ahem* heated, she fainted from being drunk. Yes, Sasuke didn't know if he should bang his head against the nearest wall to put him out of his misery, or jack himself off from his pent up arousal. Goddamnit, he was divinely cockblocked. Even now, he was contemplating ravishing the sleeping beauty that is his blossom. However, Uchiha men have to show restraint, or at least moral values. Yes, to put it this way Sasuke was fucked. But, maybe he deserved this he thought to himself, as he slowly placed Sakuras's supple body on his hard back. Maybe he deserved to feel her hardened nipples through her flimsy shirt but not being able to touch them whenever they pressed against him. Maybe he deserved to squeeze her silky thighs to readjust her lithe body on him, but not the way, or position he wanted them to be in. Damnit he was feeling so aroused while the minx was sleeping like a baby. And maybe, to put the cherry on top of his scrap heap Sundae, he deserved her half consciously whispering naughty scenarios as her hot breath ghosted on his neck. By god, Sasuke knew that whatever divinity there was thoroughly enjoyed fucking with him. Everything about her , everything bout Sakura , he wanted to so greedily for himself.. HE wanted to always breathe in her sweet scent of strawberries as he carried her on his back to his penthouse,. HE wanted to throw her on his silk sheets and ravish her body until she cried out his name in ecstasy all night, but once again was suffering from karma, and it was a bitch. Yes, Sasuke knew that Sakura was something that he could never have, that he wasn't entitled to anymore. HE left her, , yet he still felt that he possessed her, that she still wore her heart on her sleeve. *Tch,* Sasuke knew that ever since he left sakura some five years ago, her heart didn't belong to him anymore, yet he still craved it. HE took the blossoms love for granted, and she had moved on without him. Sasuke knew, of course he knew that Sakura had a crush on hi. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men know women, ;like the backs of their hand, but he dismissed it. What he didn't know, was that those same feelings would come up years later but she would be the one dismissing him. No, young Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what love was, even now he doesn't know, but it seems as though what he feels for Sakura is akin to it. He understands now, what it is like to chase after a person, yet they offer no feelings or comfort in your situation. Sasuke Uchiha had made many mistakes in his life, and at that point he knew that walking out on Haruno Sakura's life was his biggest one. At one point, part of him did he did want to tell her he was leaving. However, being who he is, Sasuke isn't the type to accept feelings until they come back to bite him in his ass, HARD. No, young Sasuke would never know that being indifferent to Sakura would make her be spiteful of him when she got older._

 _Flashback_

 _Fifteen year old Sasuke Uchiha didn't understand what was going on. One minute he was living a peaceful life with the dobe, and the pink haired.. girl.. and the next his mother was telling him that they were moving in two days. Sauske never talked back to his mother ever, but that day, he lost it. " What do you mean mother, why are we moving ! ?" he ground out to her brows furrowed and fists clenched. "I'm fine here I've lived here for all my life. 'Sasu-chan, 'Mikoto said, her onyx eyes softening as she saw Sasuke's angered expression,' We have to move, because your father wants us to be there in Sound City to support him and Itachi opening his newest firm.. Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and his Father Fugaka had all lived together in the suburbs of Konohana City for 8 years. However, his father was the head of a Major Law firm in Japan, and he was training his oldest son, Itachi, who was 15 the ways of the business. In fact, Fugaka had gotten an offer to open a new firm in Sound City, so he took Itachi, and left eight year old sasuke and his Mother to stay in Konohana to have a more stable life. However, ever since his father left with his brother, he harbored some resentment for Fugaka. He took away his role model, one of his best friends; his oni-chan. Yes Sasuke idolized Itachi(brother complex)and for him to be separated with his brother at such a young age, well it didn't dwell too well with him. Sasuke grew up in Konohana, where \he met Naruto , Sakura, and the others in his close knit community. They went from grade school, to middle school, to high school together, partway for Sasuke. He was just starting his first year of high school when his father called them out of the blue and insisted that they come to live as a family in Sound. Sasuke felt conflicted, and He didn't want to be torn from the only life he knew in Konohana, the friends he made, the bonds he created, and start the beginning of his young adolescence in a new city. However, Sasuke did miss his older brother dearly, and finally felt as though Fugaka thought he was worthy of being in his presence, so he was anxious to see them. Things happened fast, and goodbyes weren't whether he wanted to or not weren't said. Part of him did feel guilty that he didn't tell anyone accept for the dobe that he was leaving, but he wanted to sever the bonds he had with Sakura so that way she could find someone else to fall in love with. Little did he know that by doing so, he lost the heart of the only woman that would truly love him for who he was.._

* * *

 _Sasuke thought of all this this as he finally trudged got to the door of his penthouse suite, and for once he wasn't extremely exhausted because of sex. Although Sakura was light, carrying another person did take a toll on him. He shifted her over so he could reach for the keys in his pocket. However, while doing so, his hand accidentally brushed against her clothed center, causing her to moan out sleepily. Shit, she was waking up, he didn't know how she was going to react when she figured out she wasn't in her dorm room, but it wasn't his fault that she got drunk. He shifted her in his arms bridal style, as he closed the door slowly with his foot as to stifle her from waking, and slowly walked to his bedroom. Sasuke was proud of his bed, as he had custom ordered it based on his own preferences. It was king sized, and the mattress and pillows were filled with geese feathers, so whenever he slept, it was if he were on a cloud. The sheets, were Chinese silk, and were the color of deep ,rich, red velvet. He gently placed her on the bed, and took of those sexy heels she had on. Sakura had beautiful feet, he remarked to himself. Her toes were small and pink, her nails clean and filed nicely even though she didn't have polish painted on them. On impulse, Sasuke tenderly kissed both of her feet. He felt her shift under him, so he subsided quickly. Even though she looked so deliciously vulnerable, lying on his bed, cheeks flushed and bubblegum hair fanned out around her like a halo, Sasuke knew he would never take advantage of her, no matter how aroused he was or is. But of course fate had had it out for him the whole nigh:, Sakura started to stir. Sasuke had never felt so off put by any woman besides his mother in his life, but right then and there he didn't know what to expect. Sakura could either wake in a rage demanding where she was , or she could be the way she was in the club. Sasukes heart started to pound as her lashes began to flutter._

 _A.N. I know I'm horrible leaving you guys with another cliffy but it has to build up suspense . Please R &R i would love to hear your personal thoughts, and anything you may want me to consider adding to the story later on thx._


	5. 4: Crimson Climax

An. OK first off I just want to say I'm quite sorry. I know that I had promised an update in early October, but that never happened. I didn't abandon this story, and I will finish it to the end (however or whenever that will be.) Anyways, I've come to the decision that I will update at the end of every month so that way I can get my priorities straight, and actually devote time to working on this story. I left you guys at a cliffy. For now, let us continue where we left off, shall we? ;)

Almost forgot. **Rated M kiddies for SEXUALITY and language ;)**

Disclaimer Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Sama~

* * *

….Her eyelids fluttered open gently, as a butterfly would flap its delicate wings. Sasuke gulped, and although he was calm and collected on the surface, a million nagging thoughts were racing through his head. _What if she remembered him clearly..what if she hated him? what if she still cared?..._ In the dark corner of his mind, he knew the last thought was quite farfetched but the way this night was going, anything could happen. His mottled mind was interrupted, when he heard a soft moan, and his eyes focused on the pink blob on his bed. God, she was a wreck, a sexy one that is . Her mascara and cherry red lipstick was smudged; her lips puffy, making her the picture of seduction. Her hair was messy and clung to her face in wavy spirals of sticky bubble gum. Her orbs still deep viridian from her sleepy haze. _Yes_ , Sasuke admitted to himself; once again, Sakura had stolen the breath from his lungs, the words from his mouth, and melted the ever cold heart in his chest. He stared down at her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, face fixed with tenderness. Sakura slowly looked up at him, as her eyes adjusted to the warm light of his kingly room, and squinted at the dark blob before her.. " _Sa..su..k"e_ she mumbled in a tiny voice, and Sasuke's heart clenched slightly... _So she does remember me_ , he thought wistfully to himself. How ironic it was, for her to be in his house, his bed no less, yet he knew he had no right or permission to bed her. Sasuke lost the right for her love and her body when he left a long time ago. " _Sasuke_ " , Sakura whispered again in a hoarse voice, snapping him out of his lagging thoughts for the untempt time. " _Yes_ " he hissed, maybe a little harsher than necessary. Sakura stared widely at him and blinked slowly, as if she thought she was in a dream. " _Sasuke kun_?", she whispered, her voice cracking painfully. It was as if she was tiring to decipher if he was an apparition or not. She slowly, got up from the bed, her legs wobbling like a young mare taking its first step. He watched as if in slow motion, as she flung herself at him, pearlescent tears flowing from her bright eyes. She was a pink blur, as she collided with his chest' effectively knocking the wind out of him, and making them awkwardly tumble back onto the confine of his bed. Sakura's soft body was once again on top of him, but this time, he knew she didn't know the heated effect it had on his loins. Her face was buried in his chest, and her candy locks tickled the underside of his chin. He leaned his head forward slightly, and he could faintly smell vanilla and strawberries. _Smirk_ figures for a blossom like her. Sasuke laid there in content; his arms firmly wrapped around her waist, their bodies meshed together as one, and although he could not hear them, he knew she was shedding silent tears. _For him, for her, for her love, for his unknown feelings,_ all Sasuke knew was that this time he never wanted to let her go.

" _Sauke –kun"_ Sakura wisped and looked up at him slowly; her misty orbs now a green apple tint. " _I missed you so much baka_ ", as salty tears still fell from her tears dripping from her innocent eyes. Seeing her like that sent another stabbing ache straight to his heart. In his mind, he knew that he caused his blossom to cry. He knew that those tears for him were well deserved, that he should be punished by her for all of his actions, yet even now, she still welcomed him with open arms. .

* * *

 _Flash Back -Konohana._

 _It was a beautiful summer day In suburban Konohana, and eight year old Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno thought so too, as they galloped around his large backyard. They were involved in an intense game of hide and seek and so far Sasuke was winning. Sakura thought that hiding behind the gigantic oak tree would conceal her presence, but she did have stunning pink hair. "Sasuke kun~" Sakura giggled as he found her once again, "let's play on the swings". He gruffly shook his head yes, but on the inside, he was quite pleased. He loved pushing Sakura on the swings, because her long pink hair would flutter behind her whenever she picked up speed. She always giggled loudly when she went and said "higher Sasuke kun higher," and he silently obliged. Thinking about that made his cheeks turn slightly red as they trotted to the swing set before them. ..So far, they were having fun, Sasuke thought to himself, as he slowly started pushing Sakura on the wooden swing set Nii san had assembled for them from last summer. Itachi had taken the time to get thick coiled of rope, and even sand a wooden plank to attach to one of the thick branches of the oak tree. It was quite a nice swing set, as it was surrounded by shade, and overlooked kaa-san's garden. Sasuke knew his kaa san loved her garden(and that it was off limits to him) she had been planting in it almost every day. It was small, enclosed in a short white picket fence. She grew tomatoes, carrots, red peppers, and lettuce. She even grew flowers like daises, which he knew Sakura loved. Before she had come over, Sasuke crept into the garden and picked some tomatoes for himself, and pulled off a couple of daises for Sakura. When she came over in her yellow sundress and sunhat, he quietly presented them to her, and she smiled that wide smile of hers that he secretly liked. Whenever Sakura smiled at him like that, it made him feel brighter than the sun. She tucked them in her hat, before they had started to play_

* * *

" _Sasuke –kun" Sakura squealed as he pushed her "higher Sasuke higher.!" She giggled, as she gripped the dandelion yellow sunhat that threatened to fall off her head. "Fine" Sasuke pouted, trying to conceal his smile. He was excited that Sakura was having fun being pushed on the swings. He felt proud that he was able to push her so high, without his arms getting tired, because pushing someone on the swings was hard work. Sasuke pushed her with all his might, but he was so distracted with his pride that he didn't even notice that Sakura hadn't been hanging on the ropes." Sasu-AHHh" Sakura screamed, as she flew into the flower patch, dirt covering her sundress, and ruining her yellow sunhat. "SAKURAA!" Sasuke screamed, blood curdling with fear as he rushed to her side. She was lying down in a pink heap. Her eyes were closed, her long pink hair matted with dirt, and her pastel yellow dress stained red from the cherry tomatoes. This horrific sight made young Sasuke panicked to him. "Was she dead?!" DID I KILL HER"? Sasuke was starting to cry, as silent tears fell down his cherubic face. Sakura he screamed out to her, as he cradled her head in his trembling arms._

* * *

 _At the hospital, the doctor said that Sakura just had a minor wrist injury and she should be out of the hospital in the few days. Sasuke was relieved by this, but he couldn't help but feel the heavy guilt that followed him wherever he went. Even at school, he heard people whispering about how he tried to hurt Sakura. "Lies "he screamed to himself, he didn't want to hurt Sakura at all, besides the dobe, she was his best friend. "Don't bully teme" Naruto said to their classmates "I know he didn't hurt Sakura-chan, they're best friends TTEBAYO!", as the energetic blond met his eye in silent understanding.. Soon the children stopped talking about Sasuke as they adverted their eyes from him in shame._

* * *

 _Sakura came back to school a few days later, and she seemed to be acting as cheerful as she was before. It was lunch time, and the girls crowded around her asking to sign her cast, and her best friend, the bossy blonde girl ordered them to form a line and to sign in glitter gel to make her cast pretty. Sasuke watched the commotion from a distance with Naruto at his side. "Teme," Naruto said to him "aren't you going to say hi to her?" Sasuke stared wistfully at the smiling and cheerful Sakura, but as soon as he saw her cast his thoughts turned gloomy again. " "No dobe" Sasuke said as he silently sighed to himself, I don't think she wants to be my fri-" Sasuke kun!, Sasuke kun!" A familiar voce wailed happily, as he saw Sakura running in the distance. Her long pink hair whipped around her and her viridian eyes were wide with joy. Sasuke turned around slowly as he heard her airy voice. "How come you've been avoiding me Sasuke Sakura said, her eyes suddenly down cast as she slowed down to approach them.. Hey Sakura chan! I missed you ttebayyo!" the dobe said loudly as he galloped over to her to give her a big bear hug" Sakura "Sasuke said slowly, as he swallowed thickly "You still want to be my friend ?"he whispered. Afraid for the worst, he cringed as he watched words starting to form from her mouth. She's going to say she hates me he thought, and that I pushed her un purpose.." Of course I do silly she said, a smile now talking up most of her face" Sasuke had to blink twice just to make sure he heard her correctly. Was she joking, she believes me? "But the-" Sasuke –Kun Sakura said, firmly, "You and Naruto are my best friends , and I know you would never try to hurt me." Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was even holding, as the tension melted from his young heart. She trusts me.. I never should've doubted her…._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

* * *

With a tenderness he didn't know he possessed, he slowly brushed the salty tears away from her glowing face. Her eyes widened as the smooth pads of his fingers cupped her chin, and tilted it towards his already close face. He didn't know what to say to her, but for Sasuke Uchiha, actions always spoke louder than his words. He shakily, placed a tender kiss on her plump lips. No longer was there a feeling of imminent lust, but of something tenderer. He didn't want to call it love yet, as right now, the only true love he had was for his mother, but he knew that it was something close to it. He pressed his lips firmer onto Sakura's, and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist more, stroking her hips. His actions were rewarded with a small moan from her and he pressed harder, only coming up for air. He needed Sakura, he knew he did, but not the way he wanted her in the club. He didn't just want her body, but her whole essence, her feelings; rather his feelings to be relayed to her. Butterfly kisses were affectionately showered onto her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, her neck- everywhere, and she started to giggle. He always liked her laugh. It wasn't fake and shrill like other girls, who just laughed at anything they thought would get a man's attention; his. Sakura's laugh felt like the soft fizz of the first sip of champagne, like the wind chimes his mother put up during Christmas. He held her tighter and planted more kisses up and down her neck, and started to flick his tongue slowly, up and down the creamy expanse of her shoulder. She mewled and rocked into him, and he held her hips firmer. His lips hungrily pressed and sucked against her creamy skin, as his tongue swirled against the sweet flavor of vanilla and Sakura. The pads of his fingers slowly inched up her burgundy top, and they rubbed soothing circles against her back.

Suddenly, something primal clicked in Sasuke's head, and he flipped them over. _This was better_ he thought to himself, as he saw Sakura's cotton candy hair splayed out in a soft wave against his burgundy sheets. Her eyes once again viridian as they stared up at him full of a mix of raw emotions he had yet to decipher. Sasuke digits ventured higher under her top, riding it up until it teasingly showed the underside of her naked breasts. His fingers traced small patters under her breasts, until he pulled the shirt off altogether, making sure to make the fabric brush against her hardened nipples, causing her to stifle a soft moan. _Smirk_. She blushed and instinctively covered her chest with her arms, but he slowly pried her arms away. " _Your beautiful Sakura,_ he said to her, even more than that, she was ethereal. Sasuke's attention drew back to the twin mounds atop her flushed chest. He licked his lips and his mouth slowly descended onto her. His mouth encompassed her rosy bud, tongue effortlessly sliding back and forth against her puckered nipple, as he rolled her other nipple in between the pads of his fingers. His mouth released her with a _pop_ and he looked down at her flushed face, her parted lips made him want to kiss her even more. He weaved his now un occupied had into her silky hair and kissed her harder than he had before. His tongue stroking languidly against hers, makes her moan out into his mouth. His other hand ventured down to her pert ass, squeezing it softly, as his knee moved to place itself between her legs. HE un buttoned her jeans, and pulled them slowly off of her legs, now met with her crimson panties. His pants leg began to dampen with her now obvious arousal. He smirked at the thought of this, and his knee grazed her center even more, causing another mewl, and her supple body to press against his hard chest.

He finally released her lips from his and she was panting even harder, her eyes so deep green they were borderline sapphire. Her small fingers gripped his sheets desperately, as if to cling to her own sanity and his fingers slowly slid between her legs. _Sakura_ , Sasuke growled to her, his baritone voice as deep as his obsidian eyes,boring into her viridian ones, _I want you_. " _You can have me Sasuke kun_ " she said tenderly, to him and nodded her head indicating approval as he pulled the panties down her legs. _So beautiful_ , he whispered, as he now saw his blossom fully vulnerable to him. Her center was covered with neatly trimmed pink curls.. like bubble gum he thought to himself, as he slowly slid his digits between her legs.. _MMgh_ she tried not to moan out loud as he gradually pushed one into her hot center but Sasuke was making it _quite_ difficult, His finger set a slow languid pace, as it teasingly puled in and out of her tight heat. " _Sasuke_ she moaned, _more ple_ … " _What do you want Sakura?"_ " _Mmore-ahhn_ "He smirked slightly, and added another finger at her embarrassed request. _God, she was tigh_ t Sasuke thought, as his length hardened even more. His fingers began to pulse faster and faster until they reached a bullet like speed, causing her to grip his midnight locks in her hand as her chest arched off of the bed. Sasuke took that as an opportunity to enclose her nipple in his mouth, tongue working effortlessly to create a friction that rivaled that of his pulsating fingers moving against her inner walls. " _Ahh ahh ahhhhh'_ PLEase "she whimpered out, no longer the voice of a blessed angel, but that of a vixen. His fingers sped up, thrusting up and down until he started to get to the spongy spot that would let her enter oblivion, he teased her _again,_ fingers pistoling in such a position that they would hit that sacred spot but only for a few precious seconds. She was bucking against his hand, but it proved futile, as no amount of friction she created would be able to match the bullet like thrusts of his fingers.. _Nn. Sasunayhh please let me c..um dam..nit_ "she moaned softly as she desperately arched against him. " _What do you need blossom?"_ Sasuke said, his voice trying to hold some authority, but slightly waning as his mind was fogged over with arousal. _"Sasuke kunahh_ , please let me… _What did you say sweetheart?_ he asked I couldn't hear you he smirked as he pressed his finger firmly against her g spot again. _"I need Ahn to ahh to.. Cumm MMghh_. " _As you wish love_ ," Sasuke growled in her hear, and his fingers suddenly pressed inside her with an inhuman force. " _SASUKESaus_ …!"She was moaning a mantra as his digits delved deeper and deeper into her tight heat. He knew she was close, as her inner walls clamped hotly around his fingers, causing his length to pulse again. His low groans, accompanied with the languid stokes over her G spot made her fall over the edge of nirvana. "Ahhh….nnghsASUKE!.." She screamed out to him as she reached her high, tiny fingers making crescents in his naked back…..

Please please give feedback.. Uh oh author ~san left you at another cliffy.. XD Hope fully you liked this chapter ne~ How do you think the next chappie should go ? Should there be mind blowing SasuSaku lemons? or should they wait a little longer to do the nasty?XD

Also how would you guys like a smutty Halloween special drabble?

P.S REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. HalloweenSpecial:RedBlossom

_A.N: This little Halloween ficlet is for Meemy-Chan I'm sorry I'm so late my dear.. but hopefully I made up for it ;-; This is based on little red riding hood and the big bad wolf, but the concept doesn't necessarily have the grandma and er,, a real plot. XD its P.W.P enjoy lovelies._

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _WARNING:LANGUAGE AND P.W.P NO KIDDIES there is LEMON!_

* * *

 _ **There was no hope for her.. once they started this un-godly copulation, Kamisama closed the gate to heaven. She was no longer the pure blossom, but a marred, crimson rose.**_

* * *

 _"Nggh Ahhnngh" She panted out loud, breathe hitching as he nestled his knee between her legs. The friction was delicious against her lacy white panties. Ahhngh... Obsidian eyes turned crimson red, the full moon starting to slowly affect him. His inky mid night locks tickle her neck, as his lips smooth over her exposed porcelain flesh. she cries out again as he licks the juncture between her neck and collar bone, her voice a sweet wisp of honey to his now sharply tuned furry obsidian ears. He **growls** out loud, a primal snarl, as he feels the wetness in between her legs slowly soak the material of his pants. His sharper senses make his cock throb painfully, as he is even more aware of her arousal. His long fingers make quick work of her embodied red corset, freeing her twin mounds. The cool night air hits them softly, making them pucker. Her nipples turn a sweet dusk rose color._

* * *

 **S _he closes her eyes in slight embarrassment because of the scrutiny of his dark eyes, but somehow, he wills her telepathically to open them again._**

 _ **Look at me blossom he commands to her, look me in the eyes.**_

* * *

 _She opens her viridian orbs slightly, and they're met with his glowing crimson ones.. **Good** he smirked at her, before his soft lips latch onto her left nipple. All she felt was heat,_

 _Such **searing, liquid arousal** coursing through her veins, clouding her thoughts so much that it made it hard for her to breathe. It suffocated her. She struggled to breathe the crisp night air , her almost partially nude body illuminated by the night stars, as she lay atop of her deceased mother's scarlet cloak. She was going to hell with him for this. She was doing something so deliciously sinful atop the purest object she owned._

* * *

 _ **Her Okaa san was crying for her in heaven. Kami sama was looking sown at them in disgust, but at that moment, she only cared about selling her soul for pleasure to the devil himself.**_

* * *

 _His mouth suckles her bud languidly, tongue caressing her soft peak so well that she begins to feel the pressure of early orgasmic bliss in her womb. Mggh,, ayhnn her body arches beautifully, as her short coral hair cascades down her back. He notices, in the darkness of the night, her hair looks blush in color, as it contrasts against the shimmer of the stars. His thoughts do not interrupt the tedious undoing of her supple body, as he continues to pleasure her again; his unoccupied hand slowly makes its way down to the apex of her thighs, fingers tracing intricate patterns and designs on her porcelain skin. She wines and bucks against him, but he stops until she learns to wait in patience. **Finally,** he gets to the place where he knows she needs him the most, and he teases her, oh how he teases her already **burning body**. One long digit presses against her clothed clit, eliciting such a lucid whine, it almost goes unheard by his furry ears; **almost**. MMgh…ahh.. she moans out louder, whining as she tries fruitlessly buck against his fingers._

* * *

 _ **He is the alpha, she is** **his** **prey, he speaks to her with his intense eyes**._

* * *

 _They are now ruby, staring at her with such lust that she cannot take it. He finally lets her feel some of the pleasure she so desperately craves, as his fingers make quick work of her panties, his sharp nail ripping it to shreds with one swipe. Dark eyes stare into her misty ones, as his finger now presses smoothly onto her exposed bud, slick with her arousal. He growls at this, the primal **primitive instinct** telling him to take her **to fuck** her here, n **ow** on the forest floor, but he was raised better than that. He is a prince, a pure blood alpha, not some measly pup. He thrusts one finger into her tight, wet heat, and is taken aback. How can he resist something like this. Something so pure and saintly compared to a demon like him._

* * *

 _ **He wanted to so desperately, ruin her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ear, as he fucked her until her voice was hoarse, and then drag her beautiful body down to the depths of hell with him.**_

* * *

 _His digits feel so delicious inside of her tight heat. She purrs in happiness, as his fingers, shoot faster and faster inside her. In and out in and out, they arch and twist like her supple body. Her back lifts almost to the point of unbearable pain off of her cloak. His fingers –mgh..h, his fingers, pressing inside of some of the deepest spots in her body, as if they knew her body better than she knew herself. They plunge and thrust into her at superhuman speed, and she tries to grasp onto something; anything, because she is at such a high, that she needs to be grounded in order to not die from such bliss. He feels her clenching against him. It pleases him to no end. He can smell; almost taste her sweet arousal on the tip of his tongue. His heightened senses make him almost drunk on that sweet smell of hers. One final thrust to a particularly soft spot, and she comes undone. " **Ahhng Ahnnhnn** " Ribbons and ribbons of viscous honey drip down his hand as he slowly pulls his digits out of her. He looks up at her face, and is amused to see that even in the dark, her cheeks are blushing red. Her viridian orbs are glazed over with lust, and her chest is heaving uncontrollably from their act. The light of the full moon makes her now naked body shimmer. There is such a beautiful contrast between the paleness of her porcelain skin and that scarlet cloak. When she finally catches her breath, she looks up at him, timidly. What she witnesses causes her heart to beat wildly again, and her breath to inaudibly hitch. His pink tongue slowly laps up her juices from his fingers, lapping his digits carefully and thoroughly, as if he wanted to make sure he could preserve the taste of her essence. She watched shakily as he began to make quick work of his clothing. His navy shirt pulled off to reveal defined pectorals and sculpted abdominal muscle. He smoothly wrenches off his black trousers and boxers, revealing his large, engorged length to her astonished eyes. He looks beautiful, yet so demonic under the moonlight. His obsidian hair and wolf ears glow under the moonlight, making them take up a navy hue.. His eyes; his crimson eyes are fixated on her._

* * *

 _ **She shivers; they are intimidating, and inhumanely beautiful.**_

* * *

 _He moves back so that he is once again on top of her, his large intimidating body covering her much smaller frame. She is ready for him, as he is for her. The head of his cock is painfully aroused, and her slit weeps of sweet flowing honey. It is one slick motion as he thrusts inside of her, filling her to the hilt. He doesn't wait- he knows that she is so high on pleasure she cannot feel pain. He starts to move. His thrusts are rough, but passionate. His hips jerk in and out of her smoothly, and she whines; scratches at the broad expanse of his back craving; needing more. He smirks into her neck, and laps at her skin. **If you want more, than so be it.** His cock slides slowly out of her body, pressing only a fraction of a second against the spot he knows she so desperately wants him to reach. His instincts are taking over now, a growl forms deep into his throat as his tongue laps against her neck; and he sheathes himself into her again. The force so great that he holds onto her hips so that her body will not move back from the safety of her cloak. Her skin will not be marred from the branches on the forest floor. He pumps himself into her, each stroke harder and deeper than the next, leaving them both breathless._

* * *

 _ **He glances at her and is entranced by her face. The sheer raw beauty of it, the arch of her neck, the gasps of her mouth and her expressive eyes. He has found his mate.**_

* * *

 _ **Nghh Nghhh NGhh** they are climbing, dancing a sinful tango as Kami sama watches them with contempt. He is a wolf demon, preying on one of gods humble sheep. **Nngh AhhnAhnnynnn** faster and faster her thrusts as spots dance in between their eyes. They are approaching a realm, his realm; one full of lust and sin. He is dragging her down to the entrance of hell and she loves it Ahhhngh! a harsh cry;-hers as they reach their high, his heated seed shooting inside of her womb._

* * *

 _ **Sweet blossom, succumb to me" I am your alpha, and you shall be my omega**._

* * *

 _His wolf fangs cast fear in her eyes as he grabs her hips. **There is no escape**. They trace her neck once again, and he bites deeply into her skin, causing her to moan in a mixture of deep pleasure and unbearable pain. Not for the sake of drinking her blood;. Nay; so that his marking will now be eternally set in her skin..._

* * *

 _ **The red cherry blossom was the forsaken bride of the second prince of the Uchiha, the demon wolf clan. Her pure soul stolen and clouded by lust as she committed the biggest sin of all,.. falling for him. On the full moon of Hallows ev** **e.**_

* * *

 **AN.** **I know I am very very very late on this drabble req but hopefully I made up for it "twiddles fingers with nervous expression on face. Also the next regular chapter of "Of Drunkards and Dandelions" will come out by the end of this month. Did you guy like this drabble? What were your thoughts? Should I make a Christmas one? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
